


[Podfic] But Look Around You

by sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “So,” Pidge says, flopping down next to him, “Galran, huh?”





	[Podfic] But Look Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But Look Around You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618428) by [lostemotion (geckoholic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/lostemotion). 



Length: 00:02:39

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/But%20Look%20Around%20You.mp3) (2.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/But%20Look%20Around%20You.m4b) (1.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
